


Aftermath

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of sequel to Spellonyou's Julimin fic "Bounce and Dribble". Yunho reacts to the phone call and Changmin being with Julien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read separately from the Julimin fic if you don't really like that, but it would make a lot more sense if you read that first.

Changmin notices the pouting the first time he sees Yunho, but he chooses to ignore it. Even when the other man follows him around the entire apartment, he doesn’t crack. The whole passive-aggressive behavior didn’t work well with Yunho. Changmin was going to force him to be direct and say what was bugging him himself.

He ends up lounging on their couch in just a large pullover and a pair of short trunks that can hardly be seen when Yunho finally confronts him. He makes space for Yunho to sit by draping his legs over one another, a small smirk playing on his lips when Yunho’s eyes follow them.

Yunho clears his throat before speaking, voice still gruff and shaky despite his efforts, “Our phone conversation was interesting yesterday.”

Changmin tilts his head at him in confusion, “I don’t know what you mean, hyung. It was just a little short is all.”

Yunho hums and lets his eyes burn into Changmin’s thighs, “When you’re around him, do you act the same way you act with me?”

Changmin has to stop himself from giggling, Yunho was really jealous of Julien. Jealous because he knew what they were doing and maybe because he wanted to be in his place? He fakes a quizzical expression and scans Yunho’s face. His brows are furrowed a bit and mouth crooked from a clenched jaw.

“Our relationship is special, hyung, of course I don’t act like the same way,” he answers him, pulling a pillow into his lap and worrying at the corner with his fingers.

“So…,” Yunho began, biting his tongue in a way Changmin knows he does to suppress anger, “What did you do with Julien?”

“We had dinner and drank, nothing exciting,” Changmin gives him an innocent smile with wide eyes that Yunho’s always called cute before; he hopes he has the same feelings about it now.

Yunho scoots closer to him until Changmin is squeezing himself into a small ball with the pillow in his arms, “What was going on when I called you?” he asks, eyes intense and dark, and Changmin begins to worry of what might happen if he actually finds out.

“Nothing,” and this time Changmin’s breath hitches just a little. Yunho really shouldn’t be allowed to be that close to them when it’s just them alone in their apartment. During photo-shoots he can handle himself, the presence of others forces him to behave, but now there’s no one here. Changmin really just wants to sink into the couch and moan for Yunho to touch him, feel the craving and need behind that dark gaze.

Yunho scoots close to him again until Changmin’s toes are pressed into his thigh, and Yunho places a hand on his bare knee, looking down at him. He feels like cornered prey under that stare, the intense eyes that bore into him and see straight through his lie.

“Did you parade yourself around his apartment like you do here?” his grip on him gets tighter and he pushes away the pillow, “Did you seduce him, Changminnie? Why did you feel like you needed him? Because he’s taller than you? Bigger than you? Changdol, I thought all we needed was each other.”

Changmin’s eyes go wide at his comments, “You don’t,” he jumps when he feels hands run down his thighs, “You don’t like me like that, hyung.”

“Whoever said that?” Yunho’s gaze drops to his hands on Changmin’s thighs, “I’ve always wanted you, Changdol. But now I need you, and here you are right under my hands,” his thumbs massage gently into Changmin’s upper thighs, “Can you stay like that for your hyung? Stay like that for me and no one else.”

Changmin feels his skin prickle under Yunho’s hands, there’s an odd mix of heat in his stomach while the rest of his body feels ice cold, all except for where Yunho’s hands press into him, “Hyung,” he breathes out, not even bothering an attempt to steady his speech.

Yunho’s hands find their way to Changmin’s hips and they pull him forward into his lap until their lips connect. Yunho’s kiss is just as intense as his glowering, lips moving fiercely against his, arms wrapping around him, aggressive but secure.

“I’m going to be better than him for you,” Yunho whispers to him when they break apart, “I’ll be the best you’ve ever had, and don’t try to lie to me, I know there’s been a lot.”

Changmin’s breath flutters at his promise, but then a devilish idea tempts him, and he can’t resist, “How can you be so sure, hyung?” he sniggers, “You’ve seen Julien haven’t you?”

Yunho’s hands on him tighten, and a quiet, envious snarl is Yunho’s only reply before he pushes him onto the couch. Changmin gleams up at Yunho, a smirk still tugging on his lips, looking up at Yunho’s emulous glare.

“Why would you mention him again? Admit you’ve always wanted me more than you ever wanted him. Admit you’ve been mine since the very day we met,” Yunho growls out, hands squeezing his hips against the couch.

Changmin moans and squirms underneath him; he loves this, loves seeing just how much Yunho craves him and just how torn he was from the phone call and the text, knowing that he was with another man. Yunho’s anger and pure jealousy sends shivers down Changmin’s spine, and he craves more, needs to see how much more he can push him.

“Julien had me on the couch too, in his lap,” Changmin hums, “I got on my knees and sucked him off. He was huge, so thick and having in my mouth was glorious.”

Yunho’s fingernails dig into his hips, “Don’t test me, Changmin,” he orders through gritted teeth, Changmin smiles up at him, playfully innocent, and he knows he’s in for it; it only turns him on more.

He pulls Yunho down for a kiss, pushing his tongue past his lips and mapping out his mouth. Yunho’s hands move to his neck, the pads of his thumbs stroking his jawline and inching up towards his cheeks. They remain even when they break apart, “I bet you taste better,” he mewls.

Yunho moans, short and shaky at his words, “Suck me off then, baby, I’m all yours.”

Changmin’s quick to climb down onto his knees, gaze protected by thick lashes as he watches Yunho sit up and undo his jeans, leyting himself spring free into Changmin's sight. His hand is quickly on Yunho' cock, stroking him in his grip a few times before guiding him to his mouth and running his tongue over the slip, leaving sloppy kisses up his shaft before finally letting Yunho inside his mouth, sliding his tongue around him and looking up at him with a teasing gaze.

His hands slip past the hem of Yunho’s shirt to feel more of him, moaning around him at the feel of his muscles strained in self control. Yunho’s hands grip his hair roughly and oh so cynically as he pulls him away before forcing him back on his dick. Changmin coughs and splutters for bit before he finally relaxes his throat and takes him all easily.

“Changdol,” Yunho gasps out, and it’s a mix of affection and awe with a hint of pride. His hips buck up towards Changmin’s mouth, but this time Changmin pushes him down, keeping him in his hold as he works his mouth on him, flicking his tongue over the slit, relaxing his throat or pressing him into his cheek each time he goes down on him, engulfing the musky, sweaty taste and smell of Yunho.

Yunho’s hands pull on his hair to force him off, and Changmin’s never been so reluctant to leave.

“God, Changminnie,” Yunho breathes out, “Your mouth is the best thing in this entire world.”

Changmin beams from the praise and climbs up into Yunho’s lap, “You didn’t want to cum in it?” he asks him playfully, biting at his jaw just for extra teasing.

Yunho’s hands reach out to grab his wrists, pushing him back before capturing his lips in several rough kisses, “I want to come inside of you,” he growls into his ear, “Just like Julien did, didn’t he?”

Changmin’s zealous breaths gain in volume at Yunho’s words, “Yes, oh god, Yunho, he fucked me into the mattress, but you’ll do it better, won’t you hyung?”

Yunho smirks against his cheek, “Of course, Changdol,” he whispers against his skin, breath so warm against his cheeks it makes Changmin whimper. His grip on Changmin’s wrists tighten, “Bedroom now?” he suggests.

“Julien carried me,” Changmin informed him, gaining insolence in his tone once again, and he can feel Yunho’s muscles tense in his possessive nature.

“You’re a piece of work, Changmin,” he mutters, but he throws him over his shoulder nonetheless, and Changmin can’t help but squeal in excitement.

When Julien had first picked him up he hated it, but then the one quick smack to his bottom had sent him into a needy frenzy. Yunho’s strength matched Julien’s, and Changmin was hardly surprised. The man worked out religiously to stay in top condition, and Changmin had no complaints.

Yunho drops him onto the bed. His instead of Changmin’s, and he can’t help but feel even more turned on by this. He’s surrounded by Yunho’s scent and belongings, and when he looks up he can see Yunho’s gaze of lust caused by him and him alone.

“Hyung,” he gasps out as Yunho crawls onto the bed over him, covering him in his overbearing presence as he sucks and bites at his neck, pulling at the pullover still guarding Changmin’s upper half to get at his shoulders and collarbone.

Changmin’s hands tug at Yunho’s jeans, his brain yelling at him that it’s not fair Yunho’s wearing so many clothes, not fair those gorgeous thighs are concealed or that his arms are just barely shown underneath his t-shirt.

Yunho chuckles at his wordless demand before throwing off his shirt and covering Changmin once more, “He makes you feel tiny, doesn’t he?” he asks, voice husky and rough enough to send a shiver through his bones.

“Yes,” Changmin gasps out as Yunho works of the pullover and short underwear, “But so do you, not in size, but your presence, you make me feel small and feeble, and I love it.”

“I’m amazed,” he begins with a breath, “I’m so amazed I can do something like that to you,” Changmin stares up at him as he speaks, and Yunho’s fingers brush over his sensitive chest, teasing and pinching his skin in all the perfect spots; it leaves Changmin wondering just how much Yunho has studied him in the time they’ve been together.

There’s nothing he can hide from Yunho, it’s not a simple, impersonal fuck like Julien had been; this is emotional and meaningful. Changmin can see the devotion in Yunho’s eyes flash with lust each time he grinds down on him, clothed erection against his bare one.

“Fuck me now,” he tells him, and he can’t tell if he’s whispering of screaming, “Fuck me, Yunho, I want to be yours. Only yours.”

Yunho undresses himself all the way in one quick motion, eyes not leaving Changmin’s as he does. Their mouths catch in one more desperate kiss before Yunho’s dumping condoms and a bottle of lube onto the bed, tearing through a shiny packet with his teeth and slipping the latex on easily before coating himself with a decent amount of the lube.

“Changdola,” he breathes down at him, “How did he have you? On your back like this? Or did he do it with you on your hands and knees?” his nose nuzzles into the side of Changmin’s neck, “I’m going to have you both ways,” he whispers into his hair, and Changmin moans in approval.

He pushes two fingers into Changmin right away, fucking them into him and watching Changmin as he works around them, hooking his legs behind Yunho and bucking against his hand.

Changmin’s brain is screaming for more, but each attempt to voice his desires turns into incoherent moaning that Yunho seems to find amusing from his large grin watching him.

“More, Changola?” he asks with a smirk, “You want my cock inside you, don’t you? Want to be impaled on me and feel me coming inside of you.”

Changmin moans out a reply of yes, and the fingers are finally gone; he shuts his eyes in anticipation, and something in him gets a kick out of not being able to see Yunho, only being able to hear his breaths and feel his large hands moving across his sensitive skin, tentative and eager with the same roughness he’s had all night.

Yunho lunges into him, and Changmin grips the sheets before deciding the back of Yunho’s thighs work better for calming him, and he can feel Yunho’s muscles working there while enjoying the show of his abs as he thrusts into him, and any image of Julien is quickly forgotten. Yunho’s breathe's are rapid and hoarse, matching Changmin’s own hollow and shaky ones. Yunho’s big, the extent of it not completely noticed when he had him in his mouth, but now that he’s in him, stretching him and filling him completely it’s painfully obvious.

Yunho surges in an out of him, pace kept as steady and solid as Changmin allows with all the times he bucks up to force him to go faster and harder. After the first few squirms Yunho’s gathering Changmin in his arms, guiding his legs and arms to the best place to wrap around him, and Changmin falls completely malleable and doll-like in his hands.

“Changmin,” Yunho moans out between the bites and marks he’s leaving on his shoulders, "You feel so fucking amazing,” he growls against his ear, and he picks up pace in his thrusts before he’s suddenly flipping them around, Changmin falling on his face with his ass in the air, too gone to steady himself on his arms, letting Yunho command his body as he fucks into him. Yunho’s hands cover his, and Changmin can feel Yunho’s arms against his own, holding him above him with thick muscles and flexing to stay up each time he thrusts into him.

“Harder,” Changmin whimpers the moment Yunho lessens his pace, and he grinds up on him when he doesn’t fulfill his request fast enough.

Yunho growls and grabs his hips harshly, surging into him once violently enough to make the bed wobble under their weight and to make his head bounce up and fall back onto the bed with a small thump.

“Baby,” Yunho begins with a husky chuckle, “You should be a bit more patient, alright?”

Changmin groans out a reply, trying not to focus on how much he hates it that Yunho can articulate such clear sentences and make so much sense when he’s inside him. He should be just as lost as he is right now; he should be in oblivion and pushing further and further into it at each thrust. What he shouldn’t be doing is forming understandable sentences.

Yunho seems to sense his annoyance and pounds into him just as violently each time now, until tears are forming at the edges of Changmin’s eyes and they’re spilling down his cheeks. Shakily, he finally pushes himself up on one arm and reaches for his cock, stroking himself in an unsteady rhythm before Yunho’s hand covers his own and he’s guiding him; Changmin feels so useless and helpless but also erratic that Yunho is controlling him and leading him through everything.

“Hyung,” Changmin gasps out as Yunho’s hand finally meets the intense pace of his thrusts; he’s shaking all over and he knows he’ll be going soon. Yunho notices too and sets his pace achingly, slow before one final harsh pound into him, and then Changmin’s gone, spilling over onto both of their hands and losing his balance completely, falling face first into the mattress once again.

He feels Yunho ride through his orgasm, feels himself clenching around him as he continues to thrust in and out steadily until he finally spills out into him, filing him completely before he falls forward onto Changmin. It takes them both a while to regain their breath and sanity, which is when Yunho finally pulls out and gathers Changmin up in his arms.

“Better, right?” Yunho whispers, voice fluttery and shaky.

“You shouldn’t have even reminded me of him, I’d nearly forgotten,” Changmin chirps at him in the most teasing voice he can manage when he feels only half-there.

“Forget about him again, Changdola,” Yunho hums into his ear, pulling him tighter against his chest, “And never go see him like you did that night. You’re mine now,” he presses a kiss into his temple before nuzzling into his cheek.

Changmin sighs contently in agreement, “I’m yours,” he restates, and Yunho’s hands find their way into Changmin’s.

He feels Yunho’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, and he soon falls asleep in his arms.

\--

He wakes up sticky and sore the next morning, and he wiggles against Yunho to see if he’s still sleeping. A soft hum from him tells him he’s not, and he turns to see Yunho with his phone.

Changmin rubs his eyes and watches him for a bit before finally registering the situation, “What’re you doing with my phone?” he mumbles out, and Yunho smiles at him.

“Julien texted you,” he explained, and Changmin let his head fall against Yunho’s chest in frustration.

“If you two start fighting, I will kill both of you,” he threatens, but Yunho simply places the phone down on the nightstand, calm and confident.

“He said he’d stop thinking about you in such inappropriate ways and that your relationship should now be nothing but friends,” Yunho tells him, excitement dripping from each word.

Changmin stares blankly at him, a part of him wants to know how their conversation went, another part of him never wants to think about this again; he goes along with the latter part of him and curls up in Yunho’s arms.

 


End file.
